battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Elliott (anime)
Michael Elliott (マイケル・エリオット) is a character in the anime and manga Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. This article is referring to the character only, not the real life Battle Spirits game designer. Appearance Elliott is balding, with brown hair still growing out of the side of his head. He wears a visor over his eyes. He wears a white suit with a star, and decorated with a hanging yellow material, giving off the appearance of a cape behind him. Personality Elliott is rather eccentric, but usually friendly. He has a tendency to dramatically over-react. He's dedicated to making new advances in Battle Spirits and teaching it to others, opening a Battle Spirits University in America. Biography (Anime) Elliott is the game designer of Battle Spirits, from America. Along with Kiano Sawaragi, he helped develop the Battle Spirits battle system. He is also Number Two of Numbers Elite. He first appeared during a tournament, to the surprise of the other Numbers. Impressed by a battle of J Sawaragi's, he congratulated him, despite the fact that J lost the match. He explained that the reason Smile won was because he had new cards, cards Elliott gave him. Elliott also asked J if he'd consider studying abroad. When Elliott appeared on Battle Spirits TV alongside J, he made two important announcements. The first was Booster Draft, a new system of battling by creating a deck on the spot from unopened packs. The second was that he was opening a school in America, Battle Spirits University. Elliott held a Booster Draft tag tournament, where the winners would be invited to attend. He was shocked when J and Striker declined the offer. Despite the new school he was opening, Elliott took a job in J's middle school as the principal. Along with J's father, the school's new chairman, they would work together to improve it. Knowing that the two of them were members of Numbers Elite, and due to his own tensions with his father, J was immediately hostile to them. He battled Elliott, who had tried to keep J away from his father, and won. Upon learning of J's plans to join Thousand Spirits Group, Elliott was very supportive of the idea. Still, he understood that J's father was not, so angered J further by siding with Kiano in front of him. During a tournament, Elliott was surprised to learn that Number Eight had joined Bashin's team as a member. Believing that she'd betrayed them, he sent her a letter, and later interrogated her. She explained that she didn't join as a betrayal, or as a Number, but just as her own person, to protect their entry. Striker found this letter later, and became suspicious. He challenged Elliott, who refused to tell him its meaning otherwise. During the battle, Striker explained why Battle Spirits is important to him, and why he plays. Stiker wins, and so Elliott explains the connection between Number Eight and Masako. Because of what Elliott realized from Striker and Number Eight, he withdraws from the tournament before the final round, thinking to himself that the era has passed to Bashin's generation now. He resigns from Thousand Spirits Group soon after. When Elliott and Kiano learned of Number Nine's true ambitions, the two tried to stop him. They believed he was abusing battle spirits, and putting the children in danger. Number Nine was able to counter their attempts, however, and gave them one last chance to battle him. Elliott volunteered, and used this as a chance to get through to Number Nine. He explained that Battle Spirits is about communication with your opponent's heart. This didn't effect Number Nine, as he won anyway, and captured Elliott and Kiano afterwards. However, Elliott had finished some new cards, which he left behind for the kids to use. During the King Uchuuchouten Cup, Elliott, along with most of the other Numbers, were brainwashed by Number Nine. They're ultimately freed by J, Hayami and the pets, and return to watch Bashin's final battles. In the epilogue, Elliott returns to his school in America, which J has decided to attend. He takes along Number Nine as well, to help out. (Manga) Elliott is a member of Numbers Elite, and stated to be the peacekeeper of the group. When he learns of the organizations true intentions, he feels betrayed, and appears to help Bashin and the others oppose Smile. Deck He doesn't focus on any color or strategy, seemingly using a different deck each time he battles. His deck has contained at some point the following: Battle Stats Appearances: Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin anime Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin (manga) Gallery Bashin ep46.jpg Bashin ep19.jpg m-el.jpg|Manga appearance Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin characters Category:Male characters Category:Numbers Category:Red card battlers Category:Purple card battlers Category:Green card battlers Category:White card battlers Category:Yellow card battlers Category:Blue card battlers